The Ten Pains of Peace
by Mercurylove
Summary: The Legend of the Sage of the Six Paths and the Jubi are well known among the Shinobi of today but often Legends are exaggerated with only a grain of truth to reside in them. This is the true story of the Jubi and the Sage and how the truth will come back to haunt or liberate the current Shinobi world. Will Peace come? Or will only chaos prevail?
1. Prologue: In The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!**

* * *

Shiphrah was the daughter of God created to create, she was a beautiful creature blessed with innovation and full of life. As she danced upon the shapeless void that was to be the earth she sang in melodious tune as the formless sphere transformed into a wondrous creation.

She split seas and made oceans, she moulded land, created boundaries and made them countries. Every creature was sculpted into being and under the instruction of God each organism had the breath of life breathed into it. God was pleased with everything Shiphrah created and saw that they were good, as he intended.

Lucifer was jealous of Shiphrah, being despised and banished by God into the darkest abyss which he made his home. He ascended to the earth to observe her creations. Enraged by their brilliance and the joy it gave God he sought out to destroy Shiphrah.

God decided a being that embodied his likeness was needed to complete the creation which was earth and so he made man in his image. This infuriated Shiphrah as she was not made like man and no longer appeared to occupy a special place in God's heart. Lucifer took advantage of her jealousy and corrupted Shiphrah by convincing her to also create beings in her image to worship her. She did this in a valley far from the sight of God where her worshippers built a temple to her name and like the elders in heaven praised her name day and night.

"Now that she has fallen I will deal with those godly creatures called man!"

God walked through the Garden of Eden and relished in the completion of his creations. He noticed however that Shiphrah was not around and sought her out among the mountains, lowlands, deserts and valleys of the earth. He wished to appoint Shiphrah as the teacher to guide his creations man and woman in the keeping of the earth, for she was the creator of it under him. When he came across the temple of Shiphrah, righteous anger consumed him then pity for her disobedience and disloyalty towards him. Lucifer had corrupted her mind but she would suffer the consequences.

He destroyed the temple and bellowed for all the heavens to hear,

"Oh foolish Shiphrah look how you have fallen! No longer shall you be your namesake beautiful!"

Meanwhile Lucifer had shaken the hearts of Eve who had convinced Adam to eat of the tree of good and evil. Sensing this God paused and Shiphrah spat at his feet,

"See who has fallen now!" She breathed out venomously

"It was you who I was to appoint as their teacher but you fell to Lucifer's treachery and now my creations have also been led astray in our absence - Peace will no longer dwell with you or the earth and you shall bear that pain!"

She became a distorted creature embodying the very creations she had made bearing ten tails,

"The first pain of Peace is purity,  
The second is hope,  
The third is meekness,  
The fourth is honour,  
The fifth fidelity,  
The sixth loyalty,  
The seventh felicity,  
The eighth compassion,  
And finally there can be no peace without love,"

"The tenth tail is the key - only when someone who is willing to unlock and share your burden in order to bring peace once more, will you be free!"

He sealed her in the valley so that her cries of woe could not be heard; she was blind to the world and it to her. That is how the Jubi came to be.

* * *

It's been a long while since i've wrote fancition but I've had this story on my chest for about 3 years and I'm finally writing it! Please give me feedback and any comments you like that would be helpful to help me move along in a way that is enjoyable to read. Arigatou neh! :3


	2. Chapter 1: Unborn Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!**

* * *

Awake again, alone in the darkness with only the soft snoring of the midwives in the next room. I feel it slipping away and I have no will left to grab its life by the feet. Did it even have feet yet? Was it already endowed with a soul and a name in heaven? I pondered on my thoughtless thoughts as my bed became soaked in its blood.

Another one gone.

I was so emotionally wearied by the expected loss that not even a tear fell from my eyes. I curled up in pain and wished death would come also to me, until the sun appeared over the horizon and the midwives stirred.

"Good morning Ama... she's bleeding! Get the herbs and boil the water!"

I could sense the whole village stirring in wonderment as I lay pale and covered in cold sweat.

'It's too late' I whispered into the caverns of my mind where I drowned in the sea of blood and tears of my 9 unborn children.  
"I can't do this anymore..." I breathed out before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

_6 months later..._

"She's pregnant again" the mutterings of the villagers spread like wild fire as news of my 10th pregnancy conjured up pity among the vulture like young females with fresh wombs and untainted passions and distaste among the prideful mothers.

"Bhekabantu should marry another; this one is bound to fail as well!"

"She must be a witch! She used charms to win our king's heart and now she has cursed him with no offspring!"

"There is no doubt that if this goes on there will be no descendants for Bhekabantu, all because of this woman!"

My name is Amahle; I am Queen of the Zulu Tribe, one of the oldest people on Earth. Under God we have prospered on these lands and our villages are great because we have guarded the secret Valley of Shiphrah for generations. My husband Bhekabantu is the 87th King of the Ngondo family and the first head to take only one wife, that is me. It is my responsibility to give birth to the next head; he must be strong and wise to guide his people on.  
But I have failed in my duty. I have failed 9 times. I was not going to fail again.

"Do not fret Amahle, God shall bless us when the time is right. I have faith in him and will continue to love you." Bhekabantu comforted me.

"I know my King, but this time; please allow me to make a pilgrimage to the temples of old..."

"No! You will need to go through bandit territory then pass through the Witch's convent - it is too dangerous!"

"Then what shall I do!? I cannot let this one go! Please Bhekabantu, for the sake of the village and for us, I must make this journey!"

It seemed like decades of deliberation had passed but he gave me my answer by sundown,

"...You may go but I will select the men who will accompany you."

"I must have Andile with me," I quietly demanded.

Andile was my closest friend even though she is among the servants. I could not stand to be in the presence of the other Chiefs' wives, who with all their silver and gold, pedigree and manners are wolves in sheep clothing. Their hypocrisy is like a burnt offering to Satan himself, I'm sure they have been slaughtering goats in his name praying against me and my caustic womb.

"As you wish."

He gave me a weary smile before retiring to bed. It was custom that we slept separately during the gestation period, so I also disappeared into my specially prepared chambers; ornamented in coloured paper for joy, gold for wisdom, surrounded by incense and carvings of warriors, so that I would birth a boy of great strength and godliness.  
Andile was waiting on me inside,

"It is done Andile we leave at dawn"

"Then you must rest now my Que...Amahle, leave the rest to me."

With a swipe of her hand a gentle gust of wind pushed the curtains closed. That same breeze was directed over the candles. Sleep washed over me and for the first time in a while I was convicted.

This time I will not fail.

* * *

I wonder how many of you are wondering when will this get to the Sage or the current Naruto world but wait and see :3


	3. Chapter 2: The Pilgrimage

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!**

* * *

Light flooded the crevices and corners of my chambers, dawn was upon us. Andile was aflutter like the morning birds, full of song and excitement.

"My Queen I have asked my cousin to join us, she is a user of two, and is far more knowledgeable about _She_."

I nodded reflexively as I ate the porridge and fruit on my lap. She entered my chambers, head bowed, feet shaking,

"My Queen I am at your service." She murmured anxiously,

"When we are alone call me Amahle."

"My Que...Amahle please reconsider! You do not realise the gravity of the task ahead - _She_ cannot be trusted..."

"_She_ will give me what I want, for I will do anything..."

"It's not that simple! _She_ is a user of 3! She will want nothing of you. _She _only enjoys torment..."

"I do not care! _She_ can have my life as long as this one is realised!" I rubbed my stomach feverishly

"You do not know the pain I carry, even Shiphrah herself does not feel my torment! Nothing can be worse for a woman - even death!"

The room was silent, the atmosphere deadened by my forceful words. The timid woman before me began to raise her head high,

"Then you must do all that I say until we meet_ She_."

Our eyes locked for a fierce moment and I felt the new life within in me kick.

"Show me." I commanded.

Andile grabbed a candle from one of the tables and placed it in her cousin's hand who cupped her hands and blew on it. A bright flame appeared on the wick and remnants of sparks fluttered away between her fingers. I nodded in acknowledgement.  
Next she rubbed her fingers above the same candle and drops of water rained down, extinguishing the flame. I smiled in wonderment.

Andile and her clan have served the Ngondo family for generations. Warriors in disguise, legends have it that their ancestors drank from the river that flowed from the valley of Shiphrah endowing them with gifts of the elements, but in fear many of their ancestors were persecuted for witchcraft. The Ngondo family took them under their wing, changing their clan name and hiding their true nature.

_She _was a very distant relative of Andile and her family; _She_ became a member of the Witch's convent and soon their leader. It is said they believe themselves to be true worshipers of Shiphrah and only they could enter the secret Valley. The convent is on the borders of the valley, only the desperate, foolish or the lost dare approach them or the valley. Because of these witches we do not bother guarding the valley personally and though they are despised we do not interfere with them and their activities.

I am desperate and that is why I seek _She_. Only _She_ can ensure the welfare of this child.

* * *

We left in secret with six guards one of which is also a user of 1 to ensure my wellbeing. No one could know of our journey and so I was wrapped in dark cloths and placed upon a wooden cart among furs. The rest were all disguised as poor travelling merchants.  
The red dusted roads were long and the days hot as the cart was dragged over hills, through forests and dragged through sand dunes. At night we women spoke candidly of our hopes and fears and I would delve deeper into the world of the users. I was always fascinated by their gifts but fear held me back. No longer did I wish to live in the shadows, it was too late to turn back now.

"It is a blessing within a curse, your gifts; I wish that my child could obtain such power."

"Do not wish such an unnecessary burden upon your child Amahle." Said Fahlasi

"You should want her to have beautiful long, soft hair and golden brown skin with eyes like chestnuts, as you do!" Andile chirped

"Shouldn't the child be a boy Andile?"

"Of course...but I always imagined that Amahle would have a daughter..."

I wondered about the possible sex of my child, the whole village was riding on a strong son but in my heart Andile knew well that I secretly yearned for a daughter.

* * *

The next day we were riding through bandit country, nothing but rocky roads and mountainous caverns lay ahead.

"Stay underneath the furs my Queen," advised the head of the guards.

The day was still, the heat smouldering as we journeyed through the wasteland. I lay quiet under the stuffy furs, only the creaks of the rickety cart echoed off the mountain walls.

Then silence.

My heart beat began to quicken and the life within me began to squirm more vigorously. I couldn't see anything but I could sense the tension in the air. The cart started to move once more at a slower pace as the guards readied themselves in position.  
The swift sound of an arrow cut the air, followed by a cry from one of the guards.

We were being ambushed.

More arrows sliced the air hitting the cart and furs nearby. I trembled silently, my head began to swirl with worry and the force within me flailed.

The grunts of the guards and the squeals of Andile filled the air.

"My queen we must abandon the cart!" Fahlasi said in hurried hushed tones.

I felt the cart tip over to the side and I tumbled out with Andile and Fahlasi by my side.

"We must get away, we will protect you!"

Fahlasi breathed an air of fire upon the cart, igniting the wood. The smoke filled the air, shrouding us who were behind so we could make our escape. We ran to the nearest cave and waited out the attack. Evening came and it was quiet once more. I was dosing off in the arms of Andile when I was alarmed by two approaching guards, one of which was a user.

"We were able to get rid of most of them and scare the rest away, but I'm afraid the others didn't make it." Spoke the user,

"I'm sorry my Queen, we will resume the journey in the morning, we shall carry you on our backs." Spoke the other guard

"No we shall resume tonight." I commanded.

"But my Queen it is hard to travel this late, it is still dangerous..."

"And they must be tired." Andile chipped in,

"They will expect us to do that, and look the moon is out and almost full, she shall guide us. And I can walk on my own two feet."

I was stubborn and I had the authority - we were so close, I would not let anything stop me now.

"As you wish, my Queen."

We moved swiftly through the night, our path illuminated by moonlight and no harm came to us on the rest of the way. As the sun ascended its rays hit the back of the temples of old like a halo, glowing around its dilapidated ruins. Not far from there the Witch's convent lay, my journey was almost done.

* * *

I hope it doesn't seem I'm dragging this out but I hope you can see where this is going :3


End file.
